1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for engaging and disengaging the spool from the handle-actuated drive mechanism of a fishing reel and to means for automatically re-engaging the spool when the handle is turned.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
To provide the function set out above, there is conventionally provided a reel having a pinion gear in engagement with a master gear that is rotated by the handle. The pinion is axially slideable on the spool shaft and engages a coupling portion thereon. A clutch bar engages the pinion and is moved by a clutch cam that is disposed between the body of the reel and the clutch bar. The clutch cam is connected to an operating lever where operation of the lever disengages and engages the pinion on the spool shaft while a rachet is rotated.
In such a conventional device, when the clutch is disengaged and the handle is not being rotated, the tip of a pawl is urged into engagement with the ratchet such that the tip of the pawl lies between the teeth of the ratchet. If the tip of the pawl engages the tip of the ratchet teeth, then the operation of the clutch is impared.
Further, since this faulty engagement of the pawl with the ratchet occurs in direct proportion to the number of teeth on the ratchet, it is conventional to reduce the number of teeth on the ratchet. This results in the revolution angle of the handle to change the reel from a disengaged state to an engaged condition, being excessive as well as increasing the force required to re-engage the spool and handle by turning the handle. These characteristics impair the ability of the user to rapidly and controllably make the changeover and further impairs the ability of the user to rapidly cope with changes in conditions when fighting a fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,427 to Murakami discloses one means of preventing faulty engagement of the pawl and the ratchet by off-setting the center of pivot of a kick pawl that engages the ratchet with the center of rotation of the ratchet. While solving the problem with faulty engagement of the pawl with the ratchet, the disclosed devices include some shortcomings in operation due to the manner in which the linkage operating the clutch and the pawl are spring biased.
Therefore, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a reel mechanism that eliminates the need for a ratchet having a reduced number of teeth and thereby eliminate impaired operation of the clutch due to faulty pawl engagement. It is a further object of the invention to improve the operation of the clutch mechanism by improving the manner in which the mechanism is spring biased. It is an additional object of the invention to reduce the number of parts in such a mechanism to facilitate miniaturization and economic manufacture of such a device.